Greet the Sun
by katillyst
Summary: Godric remembers a wife he left behind once he was turned. Now that he is ready to die, a vision from the past stands before him. GodricOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

**Greet The Sun**

**Godric remembers a wife he left behind once he was turned. Now that he is ready to die, a vision from the past stands before him. GodricOC.**

**  
Swedish:**

**father – fader**

**brother – broder**

**son – son**

**mother – moder**

**sister – syster**

**daughter – dotter**

"You won't stand in the sun alone." Eric states, determined to stay with his beloved Maker until the end.

"No."

Eric drops to his knees, pleading with Godric, as bloody tears trail down his face. Godric is firm in his decision, though.

Patting his Childe on the head, Godric repeats what he said all those years ago when he turned Eric. "Fader. Broder. Son."

With that said, Godric walked toward the edge of the roof, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Eric, too, got to his feet and walked in the opposite direction, toward the stairs leading to inside the building. Before he went inside, however, he looked at Sookie Stackhouse and then took one last look at his Maker.

"I'll stay with him until the end." Was all Sookie could think would comfort Eric now. Eric nodded and went to descend the stairs when he met a very elderly woman climbing them. She was ancient, her hair pure white and down to her shoulder blades in soft curls, her eyes white from cataracts yet still conveying sight. When Eric and the old woman were face to face, she looked up into his face, still wet with tears of blood.

Staring silently for a moment, the old woman reached up a frail hand and cupped Eric's face. "My poor Childe. The sadness will fade."

"Who are you?" Eric was astonished. Who was this woman who claimed him.

"I am Ina. Moder. Syster. Dotter. I will go with Godric where ever that may be." Drying his tears, she continued. "Go now, there are still things for you to do." That said, she caressed his face on more time before placing something in his hands. Eric looked down to what was in his hand, and was surprised to find a bone dagger. It looked ancient, and the leather that made up the handle was soft with age and use. Running his thumb along the edge, Eric was surprised to find it still sharp.

Passing Eric, she then stood before an astonished Sookie. Ina only paused to tell her to take care of Eric before handing her a soft leather pouch.

Slowly she made her way closer Godric, but before she reached him, she stopped and called out to him. "Husband."

Godric was shocked and angry that some woman would claim to be his much loved wife, Ina. She was everything to him, and he was devastated when he was turned and could no longer be with her. He would have turned her as well, but was unable to reach her, and eventually gave up hope that she was still alive. Now there was a woman who hurt his broken heart by lying to him.

"Who is it that claims to be kin to me?" He wouldn't let this imposter know how angry and hurt he was.

"Do you not remember me?" Ina was unsurprised by Godric's reaction, after all, she should have been dead for over two thousand years. With that in mind, she unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the ground, revealing the same tattoos as Godric in the same places. "Turn, Husband, and greet your Wife."

Slowly, Godric turned to face the woman, afraid of what he might find. Then he saw her. She was topless like him, but what caught his attention where her tattoos, tattoos he recognized as those he put on his beloved wife Ina. Finally daring to hope, he really looked at her, noticing for the first time her advanced age and blind eyes, but she was his Ina and he loved her no matter her outward appearance.

Godric used his vampire speed to go to her and embrace her while she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"How are you here?" Godric was anxious. How was his wife alive after over two thousand years, and he could smell that she was alive and mortal.

Ina sighed, but knew that Godric deserved the trust from her. "When you didn't return to me, I went into the cave for answers. In the trance, I learned that you were dead yet still among the living, so I cursed myself to never rest until we were reunited." Pausing to let Godric grasp that she was waiting for him for _two thousand years_, Ina continued. "When I woke from my trance, centuries had passed, and I had aged. Then I went looking for you, reading the bones to help me look. Now we are together and will never be parted again."

Godric closed his eyes in pain. They were both alone for so long, both yearning for the other, but while he had never aged, she did and suffered for it.

"I am ready to die."

Ina knew this was going to happen before she came. She was ready to die as well, especially now that she was with Godric. "We will greet the sun together, for wherever you go I will follow."

They smiled at each other, and as their lips met in their first kiss in thousands of years, the sun rose and cast its glow on them.

Sookie watched the reunion of lovers in shock. She didn't know what to think, this woman claimed to be Godric's wife from before he was a Vampire, and cursed herself to meet with him again in the future. It was beautiful, they were beautiful.

As the sun touched the kissing lovers, the light started to burn Godric, and Sookie thought she could see the old woman changing before her eyes. It looked like she was becoming younger until she was as young as Godric. As the sun burned the lovers, they continued kissing while clasping each other close and happier than either had been apart. And then they were gone.

Remembering the bag that was handed to her by the old woman, Sookie opened it and emptied it's contents into her palm. It was carved bones.


End file.
